A Collection of Snippets
by RosemarieAlexandra
Summary: This is a collection of short stories, mainly about Korra and Mako! These range from Korra and Mako's first kiss, to awkward situations caused by the mischievous Ikki and Jinora. MxK Rated T for swearing, and avatar mayhem.
1. Evil Mornings & Kisses

**Greeting's fellow MaKorra obsessed fans!  
So this fanfic will be a collection of short stories, or snippets. They will be updated when a fantastic idea hits my friend, Thatx1xChick, or me, RosemarieAlexandra. The stories won't necessarily connect to each other, but if your mind makes sense of it then who am I to stop you being creative? If you have any questions about anything, we'll answer them the best we can when a new chapter is published.  
Without farther adieu, let the story begin!**

* * *

**Written by: Thatx1xChick**

**Beta'd by: RosemarieAlexandra**

_Korra POV (At practice in the gym)_

"Why do we have to practice so early?" I asked with a yawn. "The morning is evil.''

"You ask that every day, and I say the same thing." Mako retorted in exasperation. "We are the rookies, so we have the worst practice time. So just deal with it and stop complaining!"

"You deal with it!" I countered as I received the heavy throw.

Bolin braced himself, anticipating for me to slam the ball into his chest like I do every time we argue about practice sessions, but today I chucked the ball back at Mako. Luckily for Mako, he was able to dodge it .

"Nice try, but you're going to have to try a lot harder then that." Mako said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no..." I heard Bolin mutter as his eyes flickered between Mako and me. My expression could only be described in two words... P****d off! I quickly composed myself and responded.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be, take your best shot city boy."

"You're on."

"Guys, don't do this." Bolin was slowly backing behind a large pile of earth disks, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the impending war.

We were no longer listening. Mako and I were crouched down in low stances, circling each other in a dangerous dance. Our eyes locked right before I sent a flaming ball of fire right at his face. Mako moved quickly, deflecting my attack, and sent it right back at me. I broke through the flame, landing on my feet right in front of him. Attempting a round house kick, I flung my body in the familiar motion. When my foot was seconds from connecting with his collar bone, his hand shot up and grabbed my ankle. Mako then proceeded to flip me across the gym, but not before he made sure I had caught my balance first. Weird.

As our tempers heated, so did the room from all the fire-bending going on. We were both sweating profusely, causing our clothes to cling to our bodies as if they were a second skin. Mako ripped off his shirt, deeming it a hindrance. I couldn't help but stare at his defined abs, which rippled with every movement.

"Wow, Mako is hot..." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could even process them. What was wrong with me?

The fight continued for another half an hour, as did my absurd thoughts concerning my team mate.

"All right guys we've got to go. Our training time is over." He stood a couple feet from a panting Mako and me with his arms crossed over his chest.

Neither one of us wanted to admit defeat, so Mako shot me a look. His eyes asked a silent question, 'Truce?'. With a sharp nod we all left the gym.

* * *

(Later that day on air temple island)

''Alright, that's enough training for today.'' Tenzin said carrying a sleeping Meelo in his arms. The little guy had been jumping around, cheering me on all morning.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. Unceremoniously, I fell to the ground, exhausted from fire ferret practice and airbending training. Rolling onto my stomach and resting my head on my folded arms, I let out a content sigh. But a couple of seconds later, a familiar voice pierced my ear drums.

"Hey Korra, are you going to tell us more about the handsome fire-bender boy?" asked Jinora excitedly. Her question caught me by surprise, and I lifted my head to look at her.

"He's driving me crazy." I said, dropping my head again and groaning.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki continued, jumping up and down while clapping her hands excitedly.

I thought about what I was going to say for awhile, but my delayed answer only fueled their thoughts.

"Oh my Korra he does! He drives you crazy like you love him!" I shot up onto my knees and clamped my hand over Ikki's mouth.

"Ikki! Hush! Someone might hear you!"

Mako was the only thing I could think of lately. Whenever I was around him, my heart would speed up to the point where I was sure I was going to have a heart attack. I shrugged off those feeling always thinking, 'He's my friend, I don't love him. The only reason I get nervous is because I want to prove to him I'm an asset and not a liability to the team. But if I didn't love him where were these random thoughts coming from?

"I think she loves him," Ikki said to Jinora,"and he loves her."

"Really?" I mumbled a little too excitedly as I rose to my feet.

"Mmmmhhhhh, you most defiantly love him."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, and shifting my weight to my left foot.

"You talk about him in your sleep. We heard you talking about him allllllllll night!" Ikki said, a smug smile twisting her face.

"Yes. You said, and I quote, 'I love you Mako!" said Jinora in a bad interpretation of my voice.

"So, do you really love Mako?" Ikki prompted. She tilted forward on the balls of her feet, expecting something juicy.

"Yes, I love Mako. Now will you two go meditate or something?" I said. They began to giggle, but cut off by whatever or whoever was behind me. Jinora winked at me, Ikki giggled a quick good luck, and then they were gone. Confused I looked behind me, and felt the blood drain out of my face.

"Oh, hey Mako. Come to finish our fight?"I asked praying he did not hear what they, nor what I had said. He shook his head slightly, looking as if he were almost embarrassed about something.

"We shouldn't fight like that anymore... You could have gotten seriously injured... I came to tell you we have practice tomorrow morning at the same time." The slight flush coloring his cheeks deepened each time he stuttered. Mako never stuttered.

"Oh, well thanks...umm if that's all you came over here for then I better go inside. Pema is probably close to finishing dinner..." I said as I turned back around to head to the main house.

"Wait! Korra!" Mako said as he grabbed my wrist, and spun me around to face him.

He cupped my face in his hands, and put his lips to mine. My eyes stayed open for a second in shock, but then closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Mako pulled me closer, deepening the kiss between us. We parted, but didn't let go of each other. His gorgeous amber eyes bore deep into mine; he seemed to be studying my face. I tried to fight a smile, but failed and opted to bury my face in the red scarf thrown around his neck. When I pulled back, he smiled at me and uttered five words that made my heart soar.

"I love you too, Korra."

Over-joyed, I launched myself into his muscular arms. Mako tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed to wrap around my waist lifting me slightly in an affectionate gesture and set me down again. He held me close, and I rested my head in the crook of his neck until I heard Tenzin calling for me.

"Korra? Dinner is ready!"

"Coming Tenzin! So, training tomorrow morning." I said with dread on the last word, but still with a hint of humor in my voice.

"Yep, bright and early." he teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it Team Captain. The morning's still evil..." I muttered to myself.

He chuckled at my words and kiss me once more. We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

Walking back to the house, I mumbled under my breath,

"I guess mornings aren't so bad with Mako... They're still evil though..."

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Pretty good huh! Remember to review and subscribe! Also subscribe to Thatx1xChick! (btw, that's not an option. If you subscribe to one of us and not the other, I'll harass you until you do -_- )**

**Happy Readings!  
**


	2. Bolin Meets Asami

**We're back! So I'd like to say the last chapter was a success! Over forty views within one half hour of posting! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed also.**_  
_

**aleja1: With any story comes mistakes. Just because one was spelled wrong once doesn't qualify as 'many mistakes'. I also found it quite funny when you meant to point out that team was accidentally spelled teem, and you said teen. As for our age, I don't think it matters that much because we both tested out at a college writing level. Thanks for reviewing, and pointing out my error (it is now corrected =^.^=)  
**

**This chapter is about Bolin and Asami. Despite the episode pairing Asami and Mako together, *grinding teeth*, we've decided that Asami and Bolin would make a cuter couple. It's not that I hate Asami, I just want to have Naga maim her face when she clings to Mako.  
(And I must point out that eventually Korra and Mako will get together, for an official promo from Nick had declared it so!)  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**_Written by:__ Thatx1xChick  
Beta'd by: RosemarieAlexandra_  
**

_Bolin's POV_

"Hey Mako, I'm going over to Korra's. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here tonight bro."

I shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself."

I walked out the door and down to the deserted streets. The sun was dipping below the horizon, casting eerie shadows across the path at my feet. An Equilist flyer blew in front of my feet, making me want to stamp my boot on Amon's creepy face. Korra had seemed different since her confrontation with Amon, She seemed more distant... 'I wonder what Korra is doing...'

_BANG_

I put my arms up to guard my face from the flying debris, and peered through the hole of the recently ruined shop. Laying unconscious was a chi blocker. I looked in the direction he came from, and saw three chi blockers and the back of a women. I watched in wonder as her long black hair swayed from side to side as she dodged the fists flying in her direction. I watched in amazement, until I saw the chi blocker land a couple of precisely aimed hits trailing from her leg to her arm. When she hit the ground, I jumped into action. I sent rocks hurdling toward him as I barreled toward the girl.

'She's an angel with black hair.' I mused in my head.  
'Bolin focus on saving her.'

I caught sight of a chi blocker sprinting at me when I was halfway to my destination. Fuel by a reverie I didn't know I possessed, I slammed a large block of earth into the chi blocker, sending him flying out into the street. Finally reaching the woman lying on the ground, I chucked more rubble at the chi blockers. Realizing I wasn't going to back down, the two remaining chi blockers doubled their effort, but to no avail. I wasn't letting them anywhere near her. They gathered their fellow chi blockers, and disappeared before I could do anything to stop them. I looked down at the fallen angel and lowered myself to my knees next to her.

"You alright?" I asked

"I can't bend anymore." She replied, her voice cracking with every word not meeting my eye. Her lower lip was quivering, and her whole body shaking.

"It's only temporary. It will pass." I assured her taking her hands, and helping her to her feet. She rose her head and I was enchanted by her eyes, which sparkled like green gems. She had un-shed tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes. Throwing her arms around me, she squeezed me in a hug and released me.

"Thank you so such." she said.

"Ummm...oh yeah no problem...umm I'm Bolin by the way." I said probably sounding like a complete idiot.

"Asami."

"So where were you heading tonight anyway?"

"I was just heading home actually."

"Oh, maybe I should walk you there. I-in case the chi blockers come back of coarse." I said, continuing to embarrass myself.

"Yeah probably, they already trashed my ride." Asami said as we started down the street.

"So you're an earth-bender too." Asami questioned, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yep, I'm actually a pro-bender for..."

"The fire ferrets!" She interrupted "I thought I recognized you! The Fire ferrets are my favorite team!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot..."

We continued making small talk about my career and pretty much anything else.

"Well, I think I can take it from here, but maybe we can hang out some time."

"YES!...Um, I mean sure that would be cool." Asami giggled at my flaming red cheeks, as she turned to look me in the eyes.

"How about tomorrow? Let's say about noon at the park?" Asami proposed as my excitement rose.

"Yeah that's..."

Before I could finish Asami stretched up on her toes and kissed me fully on the mouth. It was sweet, soft, and regrettably short.

"See you tomorrow then. Bye!" She gave me a small smile before turning the corner, taking her out of my sight. I stood there for a minute, basking in my own little heaven.

"Bye.." I muttered into the air as I too turned, and headed home.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I believe in a thorough set up for them without filler confusing everything. Another chapter should be posted within the next three hours, so sit tight!**


	3. Dreams of I Love You

**And we're back again! I'll keep this short...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**_Written by: __Thatx1xChick  
Beta'd by: RosemarieAlexandra  
_**

**K****orra POV**

"It's really late guys. We'll practice again tomorrow." Mako said exhausted.

"Yeah I better go home. Tenzin is going to freak about how late...yawn..it is." I said as I started stumbling towards the door. My vision blurred slightly, and it felt like all the blood in my head dropped to my shoulders. I didn't make it far before I swayed on my feet and slumped against the wall. I felt my eyelids starting to close when Mako picked me up bridal style. His amber eyes looked down on me with amusement.

"I can't let you go home like this. You'll drown yourself try to get back to the temple..." His voice faded the more I relaxed. Feeling very comfortable in Mako's arms, I let my subconscious take over and pull me into oblivion.

**Mako POV**

I waited until Korra's breathing evened out before I spoke; she would undoubtedly argue with my decision, but Bolin beat me to the point.

"Maybe she should stay in the apartment with us tonight. We can't send her home like that." Bolin said a few feet away from Korra and I.

"Yeah your right. She can have my bed; I'll sleep on the couch or something." I said keeping my eyes on the sleeping Korra. She had buried her head against my chest and exhaled peacefully. I couldn't help but smile down at her face. Fighting the urge to brush my hand against her soft cheek, I looked back up at my brother. Bolin raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh it's nothing lover-boy." He said. I would have retorted, but Korra began to stir in my arms. I shook my head, and started walking towards my room.

"Lets just get up stairs Bolin." I said a little irritated.

While we were leaving the gym, I couldn't help but say,

"Who are you calling lover boy? I saw Asami sneaking out last night." Bolin's face turned bright red.

* * *

When we reached the apartment, I set Korra down on my bed so I could get ready for bed. I could already hear Bolin snoring in the next room over; even when we were on the streets the boy slept like a rock.

The hot shower did wonders on my aching muscles. I hadn't pushed myself this hard since I had fought on the streets for my life when I was fifteen. Something about Korra made me want to show off, to prove myself. When I watched her flawlessly execute a water snap, sending our opponents flying off the edge of the ring, I wanted to run up to her and kiss her senseless. There was something about her that made me want to throw caution out the window, and do what I wanted for once.

Once I finished my shower, I walked back to my room, rubbing my wet hair with a towel. I smiled when I could still hear Bolin's snoring, but frowned when I heard something else coming from my room. It sounded like mumbling. Thinking Korra had woken up, I hurried back.

"Mako..."  
I smiled at the sound of my name, and saw Korra was still sleeping. She was smiling, but then her face scrunched up in pain, and she began to shout frantically.

"No, Mako! Help! Somebody help us please!" I hastily made my way to the bed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Korra. Korra! It's okay. I'm here. It's alright." I said calmly trying to sooth her. She stopped thrashing, and took a deep breath, relaxing.

"Mako." she sighed, still deep in slumber.

"Shh, I'm here." I prompted, I lying on the bed next to her. Maybe I would get an answer.

"Mako...I..love..you." she said each word a mumbled sigh.

I was in shock. Could it be true? Does Korra really love me?**(AN: this story should have went before the first one...Oh well)**

"I love you too." Although she was asleep, I felt a need to explain myself to her.

"I've always loved you. Despite me acting like a jerk when I first met you, I thought you were stunning. Normally when I meet a girl Bolin brings around, she always some crazy fan. So, I tried to block you from my mind and my heart. When I realized you weren't a crazy fan, I felt something for you that scared me. I'm not used to feeling anything I couldn't control, so I tried to stay away from you, but that obviously didn't work. I am really happy that I met you Korra. I love you, so much that it hurts."

She curled herself against me, and I made no move to stop her. I let my head rest next to hers on my pillow and fell asleep as well, listening to her rhythmic breathing.

**Korra's POV**

When I woke up, panic seized me. What happened? This wasn't the gym, and it wasn't anywhere on Air Temple Island. Tenzin was going to kill me! I let my eyes wonder, until they rested on Mako's sleeping form next to me...Wait, Mako? My eyes widened as I stared at him.  
I had dreamed about Mako and I fighting chi blockers, but they had disappeared. Then Amon appeared. We were fighting him together, until I was sent flying across the dark room. Amon and Mako kept fighting, but Mako was losing. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to him. Amon reached for Mako to take his bending away when I screamed, "No Mako! Help! Somebody help us please!" Dream Mako's lips did not move, but I heard his voice say "Korra. Korra! It's okay. I'm here. It's alright."

"Mako?" I said as my dream changed again to where it was just me and Mako.

"Shh. I'm here." dream Mako prompted. Not realizing what I was feeling, I said "Mako I love you."

I didn't know why I said that, but I felt happy that I said it. It felt so good to get off my chest, I didn't know it then but I had felt that way for a long time. Dream Mako smiled at me and said, "I love you too." My heart soared, but I didn't dream the rest of the night. I was just in a state of contentment.

Snapping myself out of my trance, I sat up in the bed, careful not to wake Mako. As much as I wanted to stay, I knew I had to get back to Air Temple Island before Tenzin sent the White Lotus searching for me. I wrote him a note and tip-toed through the apartment, and out the door trying to think of something to tell Tenzin.

**Mako POV**

I woke to the front door shutting, and shot up to sit on the bed. It must have been Korra cause she was no longer beside me. I felt a pang in my heart. Secretly I had been wishing I could wake up beside Korra. Stretching my stiff limbs, I climbed out of bed. I pulled a shirt over my head, and a piece of paper laying on the bed caught my eye. I walk over and unfolded it and began reading.

_Thanks for last night.  
See you at practice Team Captin ;)  
~Korra  
_

__I smiled and put the note in my night stand.

* * *

**Tada! Read & Review!**


	4. Mako & Korra's First Date

**I am honestly too lazy to write an authors note... But I will say thanks for the reviews!  
**

**_Written by: __Thatx1xChick  
Beta'd by: RosemarieAlexandra_**

* * *

**Korra POV**

The crowd cheered loudly as the Fire Ferrets win was announced.

"Yeah! We won!" I boasted, still waving to the audience.

"Yeah we did! That was awesome!" Bolin cheered giving me a high-five.

"We should celebrate our win. I could really go for some water tribe noodles. You in Bolin?"

"Can't I'm meeting someone later."

"Ooh, Bolin's got a girlfriend I see." I said playfully.

"Yeah, sure now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." Bolin said walking out of the locker room, and up to his apartment. I turned my attention to Mako who was leaning against the lockers watching my childish excitement with amusement.

''What?'' I asked as I pulled my helmet off placing my gear in my locker.

"You should have seen his face when you said 'girlfriend'." Mako laughed.

"So, what about you? You game city boy?"

"What did you have in mind?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

I chuckle slightly with a mischievous smile on my face "I have an idea."

(On air temple island)

"You wanna what?" he asked starring at the huge air bison.

"Oh come on, you're not too scared to ride Oogi, are you?"

"No! I'm not afraid of anything." he argued. I grinned.

"Okay then, get on him." I challenged.

"Korra, I'm not so sure about...what, hey!" he protested as I sent him flying into the bison's saddle via earth bending. I laughed and climbed up Oogi.

"Hold on tight City Boy." I said as we took off.

I've been flying a couple of times with Tenzin. He thought I might 'learn better from the original masters' or something like that. I actually had fun with it after my first flying experience. I had so much fun I didn't really pay attention or learn much. I looked back to check on Mako and his face was absolutely priceless! It was a mix between, 'I'm gonna die!', and 'I'm gonna kill you Korra!'. I laughed and let go of the reigns to sit with Mako. I walked back to him, laughing because he looked like a statue.

"It's okay, you won't fall." I reassured him, taking his face in my hands. He seemed to relax by my touch, and relaxed to wrap his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Good to hear, otherwise this would be a sucky first date." he said, pecking my lips lightly.

"First date?" My heart started racing outrageously after that.

"Would you count bending practice as dates?" I punched his arm lightly.

"No, I don't count trying to hit each other with fire and water as 'dates'."

"That's what I thought." Mako smiled and Kissed me.

We flew for awhile longer, enjoying the peacefulness of our alone time.

"Well, I better get us back before Tenzin freaks out, or you have a heart attack or something." I said returning to the front after stealing a quick kiss.

(Back at air temple island)

As slid off Oogi, the look of relief on Mako's face was apparent.

"Maybe next time I can choose what we do." he said.

"Oh please, you loved it and you know it." I said, as I unsaddled Oogi.

"Eh, I guess it wasn't that bad." he admitted walking to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I dropped the saddle and turned to face him.

"I better go before Bolin destroys something trying to impress Asami again. Remember no practice tomorrow."

"No pro-bending practice maybe..." I said a little bummed that I still had air bending training tomorrow.

"Cheer-up. I'll come over tomorrow and keep you company while you work." He offered.

"It's sounding better and better." I said stretching to kiss him good-bye. Inches away from his lips a familiar voice came up behind me.

"Korra? Guys Korra's back! Who's the guy? Why is he holding you? And why is he so close to your face? Oh my spirits he's trying to eat Korra!" I rolled my eyes and groaned at Meelo's words.

"I better go then." Mako said a little embarrassed. He kissed my forehead and left swiftly.

"Sorry Korra! Come on Meelo, lets go get some leechi juice ." Jinora said holding a hand over Meelo's mouth, while dragging him back to the house.

"Really Meelo, really?" I mumbled slightly irritated, as I walked back to the house.

* * *

**Read and review, and I shall love you forever! **


	5. Almost Losing You

_Written by__: RosemarieAlexandra_

Korra POV

"Damn it." I groaned, holding my stomach. I was lying on the floor, regretting volunteering to be the test dummy.

"Looks like that move was a success. Now lets see if we can perfect it for the tournament." Mako grinned, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it thankfully, letting him haul me to my feet.

"One thing, now that we know the impact force, could we possible send the disks towards the nets rather than me?" Bolin and Mako both chuckled.

The new move we created consisted of Bolin launching an earth disk at Mako or me. The person receiving the disk would then use their bending to add to the initial launch force, which would give it an extra 'punch' as Bolin had put it. As I had just found out, the new move did indeed work, and it did hurt.

"I actually wanted to try it again, except this time have you try and block or deflect it, but it looks like we're out of time." Mako said, scratching the back of his neck. I looked out the window, and saw this it was dark out already.

"Huh, I guess you're right. Oh, and it's raining!" What had been a light sprinkle was now pouring down in heavy sheets. It was nothing for me to worry about, seeing as I could just bend the water away from me while I walked to the dock. Distantly, I saw a flash of lighting, accompanied by a faint clap of thunder about half a minute later.

"That looks pretty bad. I'll come with you." Mako was already pulling on his coat, so I knew arguing with him would be feudal.

"You just want to spend time with me." I said grinning, while nudging him in the ribs.

"Maybe..." He trailed off, grabbing me around the waist and kissing me.

"Ew, guys! Come on!" Bolin shouted, dramatically covering his eyes with his arms. With an easy flick of my wrist, I drenched Bolin with the water from a nearby container. We walked away smiling.

~.~.~Awesome Line~.~.~

With one arm linked with Mako's, and one above my head, bending the water away from us, we made our way to the dock. It was very peaceful, despite the thunder and lighting crashing around us.

"Hey, Mako? Is it just me, or does it seem like the lightening is getting closer to us?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem like- Korra watch out!" Before I even knew what was happening, I was pushed to the ground, a split second before the lightening hit us.

I knew my eyes were wide with shock, the scene of Mako bending the lightening imprinted in my mind. Never in my life had I thanked the spirits so much for something; namely a firebender's ability to bend lightening. As soon as Mako could move, he rushed to where I was still sitting on the ground. His hands gripped my shoulders as he looked me over for any damage.

"Korra are you okay? Your not hurt are you? I thought I was going to lose you!" He released his grip on my shoulders to embraced me in a tight hug. My arms immediatly wrapped around his neck as I buried my head in his neck. I nodded my head, indicating I was okay.

"Come on, you're staying with me again tonight. I'm not risking that again." I nodded and stood up when he tugged on my elbow. We ran the half mile back to the apartment, our arms still locked together, similar to earlier, but pressing together even more.

~.~.~Yet Another Awesome Line~.~.~

When we arrived back at the brother's apartment, a loud snoring noise met us. Mako looked at me and smiled.

"I don't guess you heard Bolin the last time you were here." He stated. I cracked a small smile.

"When I was leaving I did." The silence between us was deafening. I sat down on the couch while Mako went to make tea. Then the lights went out.

"Oh come on! This is getting ridiculous!" I grumbled, sending flames to the candles I could see smattered around the room. Mako returned, and handed me my cup.

We sat in the flickering light of the candles for awhile, sipping on our tea. Occasionally one of us would shift, moving us closer to each other. Idly, I noticed Mako's hands shaking. I placed my hand over his and looked up into his amber eyes.

"Mako..." His head dropped, and I saw one single tear slide down his cheek. (AN: Mako crying makes me want to melt D: )

"I- I thought I was gonna lose you. If I lost you, I don't think I could make it. After losing my parents, Bolin was the only other person I cared about. I never could let anyone else close to me because I didn't want to risk feeling... broken again. But then I met you. I wanted to keep you out, ignore you even. You still managed to worm your way into my heart. Almost losing you was possibly the worst thing feeling I've ever felt; even worse than losing my parents."

"Oh Mako..." I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him. Mako wrapped his strong arms around me, making me feel like I was the safest person in the world.

~.~.~Guess Who? Awesome Line...And Llamas~.~.~

We stayed curled up on the couch for the longest time before I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in Mako's bed; oddly this wasn't surprising. Mako was lying flat on his back, with one arm under my head. I was facing Mako, one arm tucked against my chest, the other resting on his. His free arm was draped across me, his hand resting on my hip. I yawned, and snuggled against him.

"Comfortable?" Mako yawned, stretching his free arm, then replacing it.

"Mmh, very." I felt his chest rumble from laughter.

"With how often you end up staying here, you might as well keep a stash of clothes here." Despite his joking voice, I knew he was serious.

"Perhaps I will..." I trailed off, yawning, and then drifting back into a peaceful slumber. I felt the lingering warmth of his lips on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Korra."

* * *

(Later that evening, after Korra has already left to confirm her safety with Tenzin)

Mako POV

"Hey, Mako! There's a delivery here for you!" Bolin shouted, with a mouth full of dumplings. I shook my head, and greeted the man at the door.

"Are you Mako?"

"Yes."

"If you will just sign for this, I'll be on my way." I signed for the package, curious at to who would send me aything.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." I took the package and moved it to the living room. It was a rather large box, that looked like it would be used to pack dishes, or clothing when moving...

"Hey Bo, toss me a knife." Putting down his dumplings, he brought me a knife.

I cut the tape on the box, which seemed to be deliberatly over wrapped in it. After fifteen minutes, I finally managed to remove the ridiculous amount of tape. Opening the box, a familiar shade of blue caught my eye, and I immediatly knew what it was. Korra had sent some of her clothes. A piece of paper caught my eye and I read it.

_Mako,_

_Since tapeing this box up utterly exhausted me, I decided I should send it to you, and let you unpack it for me.  
See you tomorrow morning ;)  
~Korra_

It was common reaction for me to plant my face in my palm.

"What's in the box, Bro?" Bolin's mouth was still filled with dumplings.

"I told Korra she could leave a couple changes of clothes over here where she stays so much, and she sent a box of them."

Bolin spewed dumplings everywhere with his laughter. I made a face of disgust, while I picked up the box of Korra's clothing.

"Where you going Mako?"

"I'm gonna put Korra's clothes up." Bolin made a sound that was supposed to sound like a whip snapping, followed by his obnoxious crackling.

"What?"

"She's got you so whipped dude."

"Shut up Bolin.

* * *

**And another chapter down! So, after seeing a lot of people on fan fiction meantion , I've decided to make a profile! **

**Here's the link: http:/ rosemariealexandra. tumblr .com/ **

**I'll give sneek peeks to future stories, and keep you updated on dfferent things happpening in my ever-random mind! Also, you can ask me questions on there, and give me writing prompt (stories you have in your head, but don't know how to put into story form) I will give you credit for your ideas.**

**As always, thank you for reading, please review, and follow me on tumblr! **


	6. A Day Off pt 1

**I am on a posting rampage! (When I say I, it means my writing partner is all geared to write and I'm goofing off doing something stupid outside when I should be posting. Last time I was trying to get my four wheeler out of the mud *sweatdrop* In short, blame me, not her for late updates) Any who, if you're a fan of Asami, provided she is not with Mako, then you'll really like this chapter!**

_**Written by:**__** Thatx1xChick  
Beta'd by: RosemarieAlexandra**_

* * *

**Korra POV**

There is good news, and then there is bad news. The good news is I didn't have air bending training today, but it is also the bad news. The reason I didn't have air bending training is because Tenzin and the kids are sick. They aren't terribly sick; just a case of the common cold, but when an airbender sneezes... There goes the roof.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" I asked Tenzin again, as he lied in his bed.

"I'm sure Korra. Don't worry, we'll be better by tomorrow." he reassured me.

"Really Tenzin, I gotta be able to help somehow." I continued. I felt bad being the only one who wasn't sick. Well, Pema wasn't sick, but she was taking advantage of the kids being to sick to cause any destruction. She called it her vacation day.

"Well,I guess you can do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Maybe you should stay with one of your friends. I don't want you to get sick too." he said with genuine concern. I raised an eyebrow but then lowered it, not wanting to fight with him about it.

"That and I won't have to worry about you destroying anything in the house. No offense Korra."

"None taken."

I didn't have many friends, just Mako, Bolin, and Naga. I guess he wouldn't want me to spend the night with two teenage boys, one of which being my boyfriend. I decided not to mention anything, even though I had stayed there before, but those were necessary occasions. Or was Tenzin knowingly suggesting I stay with my boyfriend? He must be sicker then I thought.

With my eyes full of surprise I replied, "Alright if you're sure about it. I hope you're well soon. I'll check back in on you all tomorrow morning." He nodded, and I took that as my cue to leave. In my typical fashion, I dove carelessly into the ocean, swimming over to the bending arena.

**Asa****mi POV**

"I wonder how big Bolin is on scarf. As much as his brother? No, but it will make a nice gift for him nonetheless." I thought, as I payed for the scarf and headed home to tell my father I would be at Bolin's for the rest of the day. Once I arrived home, it didn't take me long to find him. He was in his office working on a new car model; he claimed it was going to be his greatest satomobile.

"Hey dad." I said casually, leaning against the door.

"Oh! Asami when did you get back? I thought you were shopping today." he said putting up whatever he was working on.

"I was, but I'm finished now. I wanted to ask if it was alright if I stayed with my... friend tonight?" I requested, wisely leaving out the word boyfriend. Dad could get really over protective.

"Why yes, of course. Have fun then." he answered quickly. His mind was clearly somewhere else at the moment, but I didn't complain. He said yes, didn't he?

I quickly grabbed a couple pairs of clothes, and drove off to Bolin's on my moped. I arrived in no time. Quickly taking off my helmet, I flung my hair to the side to fix what the helmet might have ruined, and nearly sprinted up the front stairs with excitement. As I emerged from the stairs, I thought I could see another person arriving at the back stairwell.

**Korra** **POV**

When I finally arrived at the arena, I bended myself dry, and walked up the back stairwell. I couldn't wait to see him, even though I had seen him just the day before at practice. Upon my arrival at the top of the stairs, I came face to face with another girl arriving from the front. I tilted my head slightly as I examined her. What was she doing here? Who was she? After an awkward moment I decided to just ask.

"Who are you?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

"I could really ask you the same question, but I'm Asami" she said extending her hand slightly. Not wanting to be rude, I took it and muttered " Korra."

"Oh my god! Your the avatar!" she gasped astonished. A smirk plastered my face ' Damn right I am.'

"Yep." I replied simply, the smirk not leaving my face.

"Well avatar Korra, what are you doing here?"

"I could really ask you the same question." I said mocking her a bit from earlier.

"I'm visiting my boyfriend." she countered, matter-of-factly.

"Well so am I." I shot back at her, a bit annoyed by her attitude, but really my attitude matched hers a bit. But only a bit.  
Shock crossed my face, and it was mimicked on hers. "Are you dating (Bolin)(Mako) too." we asked in perfect unison until the end when we said the opposite brothers name. We sighed with relief. Then we both laughed.

"Sorry, about the earlier hostility. It's still hard for me to believe that someone as great as Bolin would really want me. I guess I get jealous easily." Asami said scratching the back of her neck.

"I get what you mean." I smiled.

"Well lets see if their home." We turned to the door, and entered the apartment. To our dismay the boys were not there, but we each found a note addressed to each of us.

_Asami_,

_ Went out to get more food. Mako, Pabu, and I will be back soon._  
_ Lots of love.  
~Bolin_

_ Korra_

_ Went with Bolin to get more food because he ate it all. __I have to make sure he doesn't spend all of our money again. I'll see you later._  
_Mako_

"Well I guess we can talk or something until they get back." Asami offered. I gave a sigh and shrugged "Might as well." I huffed as we sat on the couch. I was really bummed Mako wasn't here.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time? I mean you must have some free time right? Everyone needs a little spare time..." she rambled until she noticed my face.

"Oh sorry. I get carried away sometimes." she apologized, her cheeks flushing.

"No it's alright. Normally my free time is at night after dinner. I ride Naga, my polar bear-dog, or practice my bending."

"Oh, well I like to go shopping, ride around on my moped, or practice my earth bending..."

"Wait, your an earth-bender?" I asked a little surprised. I never would have guessed.

"Yeah, I got it from my mother. My dad's not a bender, but I hear my mom was pretty good at it..."

We talked for awhile about, well, everything. It almost seemed like my mouth was overriding my brain. I told her things I hadn't told anyone before, and I didn't know why. It felt good to get it off my chest though. It was nice to have a girl my age to talk to. Just recently had I made friends my own age; and they were both boys. I learned a few things about her as well. Her father was a big name industrialist, and she was learning earth bending from her mother before she passed away. Her mother had died when she was pretty young though. It made me miss my parents, but I have Tenzin and everyone else that I saw as my surrogate family, so it wasn't so bad. In such a short time, I was able to add another name to my list of friends.

About half hour later we heard the boys walk in carrying groceries. We hopped up to help, but they said it wasn't needed.

"Hey Asami!" Bolin said enthusiastically, picking her up and spinning her around once. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh get a room." Mako teased as he lifted me off my feet, and kissed me as well.

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking lover-boy."

"Alright guys." Asami giggled, breaking up the up-coming war.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you guys here exactly?" Bolin asked, as Pabu ran down from Bolin's neck, and disappeared into Bolin's room.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Mako questioned looking at me.

"Well I was shopping today, and I saw this scarf that I thought you might like. I know you probably aren't as big on scarfs as Mako, but if you don't like it I could always..."

"No, no it's great. Thank you sweety!" Bolin said kissing her quickly before she place it around his neck. It was green silk that looked quite good on Bolin.

"What about you?" they all prompted. I guess in our conversation, I didn't tell Asami why I had come.

"Um, Tenzin thought it would be best if I stayed with a friend tonight, because he and the kids are a little sick. He didn't want me to catch the cold too, so here I am." I said with a little humor on the end.

"Oh I didn't know your family was sick..." Asami said a bit worried over the news.

"It's nothing really, just the common cold. They should be better by tomorrow. Besides, Pema isn't sick, and she's viewing this as a... vacation of sorts." I said, trying to ease her worries.

"Well I hope they get better soon." she said sweetly.

"Yeah us too." Mako said, for himself and Bolin.

"Thank you. I will tell them." We made small talk for awhile longer before the boys asked how we knew each other. We didn't tell them, but decided to change the subject.

"Hey it's a nice day. We should go out and do something!" Asami said excitedly.

"Alright." Bolin agreed.

"Does anyone have any ideas on what we should do?" she asked. I smiled mischievously. Mako saw it and knew what I had in mind.

"Oh no... Here we go again..." Mako muttered.

* * *

**Finished! This is part one, and I might put up a sneak peak of pt. 2 on my tumblr if I get three new reviews! **

**http:/ rosemariealexandra. tumblr. com (i have to put all the spaces in or else ff wont let me post it :/)  
**

**See you all next time!  
**


	7. A Day Off pt 2

**Wow... sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter, but finals were brutal this year! Hopefully I can update more over the summer, but there will be a couple of weeks where I won't be able to post because of band (I am the new drum major ;D ) and we won't have any internet. I am allowed to bring my laptop so I'll try to at least write some to post as soon as I get back. **

**And now I finally present to you, PART II**

* * *

****written by: RosemarieAlexandra

Korra POV

"This is brilliant Asami! Thank you!" I spun in front of the mirror, viewing my hunting outfit.

"No problem! Just promise not to shoot me." I grinned. She was getting to know me pretty quick.

"Did you grab the guns I brought?"

"Yes, they're laying on my bed. Can I ask what the black tanks are attached to them? I'm not familiar with this model." Asami questioned, gesturing to her green-blanketed bed.

"Those are what makes the guns fully-automatic. It's more or less pressurized air, so you don't have to pump it everytime. It shoots twenty balls per minute!" Her eyes grew wide, but then a smirk plastered on her face.

"So what happened last time you and Mako went paint-balling? He seemed pretty... jumpy when we left." I chuckled at the memory.

flashback

"Korra... where did you go?" What could only be described as a cheshire grin etched its way onto my face. He was in perfect position. As I sent a flurry of paintballs towards him, he yelped and kicked up a wall of flames. Frowning, I jumped down from my perch in the tall evergreen.

"Hey, no bending! That's cheating!" I crossed my arms, and shifted all my weight to my right foot. My gun dangled from it holster attached to my hip.

"You disapearing from sight it cheating! I bet you used your earth bending to get up there in the first place." I guiltily looked behind me, the rock still jutting out of the spot I had used to launch myself into the tree.

"That was before the game started."

"So you were in the tree before the whistle blew?"

"Well, no..." Mako raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well at least-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY BEFORE YOU CAME OUT HERE? NO CLIMBING THE TREES!" An angry, short man, with a mustache in need of a good trim, came out of the ammo store yelling.

"Well, yeah you said that, but I figured since I wasn't doing any damage to the property..." I tilted my head to the side slightly and tried to seem innocent.

"OUT! NEVER COME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

end flashback

Asami was clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"So, if that guy told you never to come back, where are we going?"

"Air temple island. As long as I clean up everything when we're done, Tenzin shouldn't mind." Asami grinned and grabbed her gun of the bed. Cocking it, she tilted her chin up and smirked.

"Let's get this thing started!" I was starting to like her more and more.

`~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~~~.~.~..~.~.~...~.~.~~~~~~...~.~.~.~~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`.`.```~.~`.~

"Oh Bolin... Where did you scamper off to? I just wanna play..." Asami trailed off in a loud voice for anyone close enough to hear.

We were perched up in the thick branches of a tree overhanging the spinning panels. Mako had called the trees off limits, but he had only pointed to the ones overhanging the house. I was lounging on the branch above Asami, one leg dangling off the side, and my gun holstered. Spotting a leechy nut above me, I went to grab for it when a red paint ball struck right next to my outstretched hand. I let out a small surprised noise, and lost my balance in the process. Quickly grabbing a passing branch, I hauled myself onto it and pulled my gun out. Spotting Bolin's leg sticking out from behind a panel on the spinning artifact, I quickly shot him. A bright blue paint spot blossomed on his pant leg, followed but a rather loud curse.

"Nice shot Korra!" Asami smiled, while giving me a hand to haul myself back up to her branch.

Once I was situated, I began my visual sweep to try and spot Mako or Bolin. Bolin could still be heard whining about her leg, but he was nowhere in sight. Puzzled I turned to Asami.

"I think he made a small cave and hid in it." She whispered, pointing to a spot about forty yards from the spinning panels.

Silently agreeing to recon, we slipped down the tree and made our way to the maybe-cave. I smiled slightly, looking around me, appreciting the scenery. But something wasn't right. Usually the sound of flying lemurs were common, but all was silent. Usually I was shooting water at them to shut them up.

"Hey Asami, something's not-"

"Damn it!" Asami frowned at the red paint on her shirt. With Asami and Bolin out of this round, it was down to Mako and me. After a shooing gesture from Asami, I took off for the panels. I heard footsteps close behind me, so I didn't stop until I was in the center.

"Korra... You know you can't hide in there forever..." I could see Mako from my hiding spot. He was clad in all black, like us, and he had a rather powerful looking gun in his hands. I swirled around the panel to keep out of his view. I was about to move to another panel when something told me to not stand against them. About a milisecond after I stepped away, the panels started moving. Ikki and Jinora's laughter could be heard clearly through the rushing of the wind. Then followed by a loud thump.

"Mako? Are you okay?" He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, I' m fine. But you cheated again! No bending remember?"

"But I didn't do it! I still can't airbend. Ikki and Jinora did it!" Mako rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"So that means the game is still on?"

"Yeah... Why? Wait!" A couple of well aimed paintballs hit me. All red.

"Now we're even." I was getting ready to soak Mako with a water ball, when a flurry of dark green and neon green paintballs hit us. I spun around to meet Asami and Bolin, laughing until tears streamed down their faces.

"Okay guys, we need to move onto round two before it gets dark. Bolin, you-"

"KORRA!" I flinched and turned around. Tenzin was standing a couple of feet away from us, his face progessivly growing redder.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**And there ya go. That'll have to do until tomorrow! Oh and if you didn't catch on, their paintballs matched their bending (Korra, blue; Mako, red; Asami, neon green; Bolin, dark green)**

**~Alex  
**


	8. Author's UpdateNote

**I am sad to announce that the review count did not reach fifty by June 11, but I will still give you all a bonus chapter due to my negligence :( I would have posted sooner, but my internet went out, and no one would come to fix it from fontier. They're just awful. **

**Then, a huge storm came through and took out the power for over twenty-four hours. **

**Sadly, I don't think I am going to be able to post until Friday. But I will try to write in my notebook so I can type it later and post.**

**~Alex**


End file.
